


A Mothers Heart

by Edwina_Archives



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, M/M, Multi, Rating May Change, Stuff with Sora's mom probably has been done to death but you know what have another :thumbs up:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwina_Archives/pseuds/Edwina_Archives
Summary: Kingdom Hearts maybe about Sora and his friends, but the boy left behind a mother - A mother who will do anything to save and protect her son. This story adds another layer to the  Kingdom Hearts franchise and story-line by throwing Sora's Mother into the mix. Will his mother find her son? Or will she loose her heart to the darkness like dozens have before her?-Rewrites the story from the beginning to add Sora's mother.- Slightly canon divergent in places- Mostly a original story set in the KH world, Soras Mother is considered a OC





	A Mothers Heart

Chapter one:  
The world of Refugees

The darkness came quickly, one moment she was searching for her son as a storm creeped on the island. He had not been in his room as he had been earlier nor had she heard him leave the house, her frantic searching had been for naught as the next moment she found herself surrounded by heartless - familiar creatures she thought she had left far behind in her past. Then after trying to escape them she had been engulfed in suffocating darkness - thrown into the abyss of inky blackness. Its velvet touch wrapping around her limbs trying to keep her from moving and to lure her into succoming into its embrace. She struggled to stay conscious as she called out wordlessly and breathlessly for the child she had lost her hands straining against its restraints reaching into the nothingness hoping to grab hold of his hand. Instead someone gingerly wrapped a larger hand around hers, the warmth of the grasp chasing away both the cold she was feeling and the darkness around her - but the darkness did not flee from this hand instead it surged like a wave into the person behind the hand. This invisible person then pulled her from the cocoon and threw her into the light once more.

The mother landed onto the ground with a thud, the comforting presence of the creature had vanished and she was alone once more. Trying to sit up she found that air was suddenly returning to her lungs gasping and choking on it the woman shook violently as warmth returned to her chilled bones. Pulling herself up from her back she gazed around her, a shop brightly colored and full of items assaulted her senses. She was confused, in pain and beyond stressed as her mind once again turned to her lost child. "Sora!" She croaked, her voice clearly dry and struggling to recover from the suffocating darkness she had just suffered. The woman, slight of build, with a soft face and rounded lips and her blazing green eyes frantically looked around trying to take in the area she had been dropped off at - her blonde hair had a few wild strands perhaps something she had gained from her tumble back into the light. She looked around the store once again only to lock eyes with a very confused owner who was leaning forward over  
his counter. "Have," she began gasping out the words finding speaking a surprising challenge, "Have you seen a child with clearly un-brushed brown hair?" She rasped pointing to her own head as if her own few flying hairs would give the man a good indication about what she was speaking about. Instead the man leaned back and perplexed gave a sigh. She frowned, had he not heard her? Had her voice been to raspy to understand. The woman tried to clear her throat and shifted so that she could look at the man better. She was about to open her mouth to try to speak again when he instead spoke.

"I would rather have yah name first ma'm." His voice was clearly cautious as his eyebrows pulled tight and his muscular arms crossed over a white shirt. He did not eye her with contempt but rather curiosity and worry. The woman in question leaned back and groaning stood up holding her chest as she breathed in and then checked herself for wounds first before  
dealing with the man. Her blue tank top was not torn nor was her skinny jeans or sandals.  
She was in tact - giving herself a nod she turned back to the man. She appraised him gently - as she had been thrown into his store with little grace. To her he did not seem to truly mind as if it had happened often. Which rose other questions in her mind but she quickly silenced them to focus on the task at hand: gaining information about her son and where she was.

"Alizeh, I am looking for my son Sora." She spoke softly trying to get a tone of apology into her voice. "Although knowing where I am would also help. And your name." Alizeh added although she felt that her tone had been a little harsher than she wanted it to be. The man's posture changed slightly and he released his crossed arms. Alizeh released a sigh she did not know that she was holding in and her shoulders relaxed as the man before her did the same. A wry smile spread across the man's face as he noticed this, and she smiled back shyly.

"Alright Alizeh, there was a boy here a while ago by that name but he took off with the King's men." The man shrugged and spoke as if it was common knowledge. Alizeh though frowned and thought hard: did she know of a king? It had been years since she came to Destiny Islands and she had become very ignorant to the outside worlds. Reaching up to her chest she gripped her shirt and then shook her head. But before she could ask he continued: "This is Traverse Town, a sort of refugee world. Lots of worlds have been disappearing' lately and their denizens seem to end up here for some reason." He paused and gave out a dry laugh. "M' names also Cid. Thanks for finally askin'."

"I don't know a King." She whispered after he was done, looking distressed her calm posture gone. "But, if my son went with them," Alizeh paused and then looked up at Cid throwing her hand from where she had balled it up to her side. " _Then can you tell me where they went?!"_ Her hand outstretched grew warm, as did her chest. It was a familiar warmth, one she had long since forgotten. Doing her best to ignore it she intensely stares at the man before her who shook his head gently. Alizeh heart hammered in her chest as Cid looked at her leaning forward both of his hands on the counter this time. Her eyes she knew where wide - her face  
was likely wild. These men that took Sora did not sound like kidnappers - especially if this was a refugee world. She tried to think back, way back, back to before she lived on Destiny Island. Had she known of any such worlds? She couldn't pull up that information either. Her heart sputtered as her chest burned.

"I imagine they are going' to different worlds _looking_ for that king." He shrugged, but then looked pained as if he realized what he did. "They originally came here to find him and found your son instead. Keyblade wielder you know?" He paused and then looked at her carefully. "You do know what that is right?" Cid's voice lowered into something akin to a soft tone. Alizeh was unsure of why but she knew one thing for sure; she did know what a keyblade was.

"Keyblade." Alizeh breathed, her face falling into a blank state before clenching and unclenching her open hand. "Yes,I know all too well what they are." Looking away with the blank stare she bit her lip trying to regain her composure. It was hard very hard for her to reign in her rampaging emotions. So much was happening so very quickly.

"You know what they are but you don't know the king?" Cid shook his head and pushed back from his lean on the counter. She understood his skepticism. It may have become common knowledge to most worlds about this king - perhaps he was a wanderer as she had been. Perhaps he too was a keyblade wielder, may-haps a master - but Destiny Island had been a world far flung from the others. Quiet, no visitors, the denizens kept to themselves. Perhaps many of them did not even know about other worlds, Alizeh had never asked. It had been a good safe place to raise her son, perhaps it was her fault in the first place for becoming to complacent.

The mother looked back at Cid with a wry smile "Of course." She affirmed again the burning began once more but this time she let it flow down her arm to her hand and with a blinding light a keyblade appeared in her hand. White and with a book motif she held it out to the man showing it to him. "As, I myself have one." It was something she had put away in her heart, hid it so she could raise her son in peace. No heartless, no darkness, just light and truth. She had had lost too much to the darkness lost too much to being a keyblade wielder. With a shudder of breath Alizeh turned on her heel and without another word stormed out of the shop, Cid calling out to her, clearly confused. Ignoring him she shut the door sighing as she clenched her jaw, wwhat had she gotten herself into? Gazing down at her to her keyblade she inspected it carefully. In all the years she had not summoned it it had not changed, the weight was familiar and the gentle warmth that it gave her reminded her that the blade was content remaining with her until the very end. The mother sighed turning around she was faced with a rather plain town square. A majority of the town was clearly different shades of brown with a little green and yellow here and there. A cafe was to her left, and to her right a large door that likely led to another part of the world. But none of this held Alizeh attention as before her was another door, it was large and she could feel the darkness seeping from it. This was the door to the world. Standing in front of the door was a shadowy figure, white hair flowed from under a hood and he was cloaked in a black robe. He had a relaxed posture and was looking towards Alizeh - glowing blue eyes watching her every move. A frown flashed across her face briefly as she studied him, clearly this creature had been waiting on her. And, she noted after a moment, it was likely the one that saved her from the darkness. But for what purpose? Alizeh lowered her head and took a step toward him - and then another. Soon she was taking large strides until she was right before him.She stood face to face with him - he was only slightly taller than her. She stared into the only part of his face she could see: those brilliant eyes. Summoning her courage she she pushed her shoulders back and spoke evenly.

"Where you waiting on me?" She asked. A breathy laugh came from the man and wisps of darkness oozed off of him. The wisps reached for her but died before they touched her skin. Her hand burned and she could feel the whispers of her keyblade it did not warn her to leave this man, but instead take care. Something had touched and broken him and he while likely not dangerous to them was unstable. Alizeh gripped her keyblade and raised her chin to look at him, taking the murmuring of her blade to heart.

"Perceptive." The man muttered reaching a gloved hand to take the hand that was not occupied. She allowed it, curious about his motives and why he would reach out to touch her, was it because the darkness could not? "I was waiting on you, dear Alizeh."

"Ah, so you know my name... I take it it was you who pulled me from the darkness that took over Destiny Islands?" She questioned him letting him take her hand as the warmth spread from his hand to hers. Voicing her theory was something she needed to do and the hum she got from him and the flicker of his eyes to hers before falling back to her hand was all she needed to understand that yes, this man, this creature had freed her from the darkness. But he was focused on playing with her bare hand with his own gloved one. Lifting her fingers one by one, entwining his with hers, pulling them back to trace the lines on her palm. Alizeh shivered as the darkness seeped out from under his black cloak. As one of the tendrils touched her she yanked her hand back. His eyes darted to her face again, angry at first but then softening when he saw the fear flicker across her face. "Alright that's enough, what do you want?"

"To help." The man said lifting himself from his hunched position and crossing his arms. "You seek Sora yes?" His tilted his head, his hood falling slightly to the side. Normally this would allow light to fall across his face but it was clear that the darkness that surrounded him shrouded his features leaving who he truly was a mystery. But from fear to anger Alizeh began to glare at him.

" _How do you know my sons name_." The mother spoke, her voice low and deadly. Her grip on her keyblade tightened and the man's eyes quickly darted to it. It was one thing to know her name, before settling on destiny islands she had been a bit of a explorer. Within the darkness and in the light, a creature such as the one before her knowing her name would not be out of the realm of possibility, but for him to know Sora's - her son who never left the islands that brought deadly anger and fear into her chest.

"Ah the Key of Memories." He murmured reaching for her hand that held her blade. Clearly distracted and forgetting Alizeh current state of mind. His eyes burned brighter as his hands reached to touch the keyblade. Alizeh eyes widened and she jumped back with surprising speed and help the blade to his throat. The man's hands where lazily lifted into a position of surrender and he shrugged. "I apologize. I am not answering any questions am I?"

"No, you arent and I would rather you _start_." She muttered. "I have already been having a day and I really want to find my son." Her heart hammered in her chest as her stress and fear started to build with the realization of her situation. Swallowing a lump in her throat she continued to stare at the man's eyes. Which turned up in a smile that she could not see. He was strange - but she remembered her keyblades whispers. She could trust this man, at a distance. Not quite a comrade but not someone to use and leave. She wanted to find her son, that was her goal she could deal with whatever stood in her way as long as she knew Sora's well being was safe. Mother first, Alizeh reminded herself, everything else second.

"I am... Call me Linger." He nodded as if shaking off something. "I am here to help you find Sora - "

" _Why_." Alizeh hissed. "I have been living on those Islands for years now I have no outside connections - "

"Your husband." Linger muttered. "I am.. I know him." Those blue eyes darted around as if trying to grab some truth that escaped. But Linger shook his head again and looked at her seriously. "I am guided by his will. I cannot tell you how or why because I do not know." Her stance faltered. Sora's father - her husband had vanished years ago. He had not contacted her since Sora was a young child, what was this creatures connection to him?

She frowned at Linger sizing him up, reaffirming her stance. "Suddenly forthcoming with information aren't you?"

"I have no reason not to be." Linger shrugged lowering his arms and mentioning she lower her blade. Hesitantly Alizeh did. Again, reminding herself she did need him. "I just want to help you."

"Alright, let's say that I accepted this help. What is the catch? If you are.. just being guided by my husbands will that means you have motivations of your own." Alizeh placed a hand on her hip and cocked her head in question. What terms did she have to agree to? She needed to learn them and then tell this creature - Linger - that her son was the most important thing to her and that his terms would be second to finding him.

Linger sighed, as if exasperated that she asked. "I do, I want you to continue your reason for being."

"Sora is my _reason_." Alizeh said quickly, frowning and looking at the creature, but Linger continued.

"Fight the _darkness_." He growled. "That is your _reason_ , you are a keyblade _master_ \- "

"I am a _mother_ first and foremost - "

" _No_!" Linger's voice rose. "You are a master, you still have a duty there is _no one else to take your place_!" He reached forward but Alizeh took as step back her face stern and glaring causing him to falter and return to his original position. "That is the price of my help. Return to fighting the darkness and you can look for your son, but you have to right the wrongs the darkness has done, you have to save those worlds lost!"

The mother's heart pounded, Linger wanted her to return to the fight? She had left that behind after she had found out she was pregnant with Sora. She couldn't return to a fight she abandoned. Besides, what did he mean save the worlds lost? Once one was lost... Alizeh shook her head. "Once a world is lost Linger," She hissed. "Then there is nothing I can do. As you said," Raising her hand she showed him the keyblade. "This is the Key of _Memories_ not a key that can _save_. But a key that _remembers_." She looked at him intently. This was not a term she could agree to - she did not have the capability to fight anymore. Alizeh knew she was no keyblade master as he said she was. She had never had formal training, she had never agreed to a union, she had never even seen any other keyblade wielder except... her husband. Alizeh was a woman that had fled to a small world to raise her child and abandoned her 'reason' for the sake of her child's safety. Even if she wanted to return to the fight, did she even have a place? Alizeh took in a deep breath, no. She had to focus on finding Sora, not long broken promises.

"You, have to." Linger growled again."Or those children, _your son and his friends_ will take your _place_." This got her attention and riled up her anger once more.

The woman before him narrowed her eyes letting the blade fall to her side as her other hand reached out and grabbed the collar of his cloak. Her grip was not strong and did not bother him, but he measured the anger in her eyes - and the anger she clearly felt in her heart. "Are you saying that _my son_ is going to be tasked with something that _great when he just going to become a 8th grader?"_ Alizeh heart hammered - broken promises be damned was this creature saying if she did not return to fighting that her son would have to take the brunt of the darkness? That those children, Sora's friends Riku and Kairi would have to fight alongside him in a battle that was clearly not theirs to begin with? She clenched her small fist into Lingers black cloak staring into those blue eyes - the eyes that knew he had her and that knew she had to now agree to the terms.

Unseen, Linger smiled. "That is what I am saying."

Releasing him she let out a frustrated cry, she couldn't run from this. "This is _unfair_! Sora has no place as a master and his friends do not need to be dragged into this!" She looked down at her feet reaching up with her free hand to rub her eyes. "This day, all I wanted was for Sora to come down and eat dinner and have a chat with me." A sob tore through her chest, she just wanted to know what plans her son had for the summer. She just wanted to get to know him a little better before puberty hit him and he withdrew like most kids did when they hit their teenage years. Alizeh just wanted to be a good mother and here she was returning to a fight she no longer wanted to be a part of. For her son, her blade whispered. For Sora, to keep this duty off of Sora's small back.

Linger reached out and hesitated before pulling his hand back. "Destiny is unfair Alizeh." The man's voice lowered to a comforting whisper. "But we can still curb their duty..."

"You are saying it's too late to save them from that fate as is... oh." Alizeh shoulders shook as she looked up towards the shop she had just come out of. "That man... He did say that Sora was a keyblade wielder and that's why those two men took him." Tears streamed down her face. "This is unfair. Sora.. my baby..." Turning towards Linger with tears in her eyes still flowing freely she glared at him. She couldn't curb anything, Cid had said that Sora was a keyblade wielder she honestly should have expected it but she had turned a blind eye. Sora was in a fight he was not ready for, the least she could do was try to mend that broken promise. To agree to Linger's terms and try to keep the war with the darkness as far away from Sora as she could for as long as she could. And maybe along the way find him and try to help him with whatever he needed. To be a mother... and a teacher if needed. She did not like this, her heart was hurting but it was all she could do. Alizeh was trapped and her past had caught up. "Alright Linger. I accept your terms." The keyblade in her hand vanished as she willed it back into her heart. Her other hand stretched out and she looked at him expectantly. Wiggling her hand in front of him trying to get him to take it. She was agreeing - she was accepting these terms, might as well shake on it.

The man paused gazing at her, and her hand. The pit where his heart was suppose to be burned. This felt wrong, but it was what he had to do, this was his terms. Reaching out he grabbed her hand - a abrupt laugh came from the mother surprising Linger. His eyes growing wide as she wiped some of the tears from her face.

"You know, this is reminds me of what my husband said to me when I first met him." She said as she shook his hand. "Come you have to help me stem the tide of darkness! Like all the keymasters before us!" Alizeh shivered with a laugh. "I was no master then, just a child with a weapon and a will to protect her world. We were both fools. Perhaps I still am." Maybe, Alizeh thought, that is what Sora was thinking as well. They released hands and Linger gazed at his before looking up at the mother, who stared at him expectantly. "Well?" She asked putting her hands on her hips again. "Are we going to go 'stem the tide of darkness' or not? I have a son to find."

Linger nodded and reached forward placing a hand on her shoulder and yanking her forward - causing her to gasp. She hit his chest and struggled to figure out what to do with her hands as his arms wrapped around her in some kind of hug. "Hold onto me." He muttered as darkness began to swirl around them. "Stay next to me - do not leave my side. You are bright and a light that will be a beacon to the heartless..."

Finally her hands went around him and she nodded into his shoulder. "Yeah, sure." Alizeh murmured as she clung to his jacket. He really did feel like her husband. He had said he was being guided by his will - maybe he was a piece of him? A piece of him that survived the darkness and existed to help her... was that what her keyblade had meant? As the darkness thickened around them she closed her eyes clinging to Linger's warmth and frame. She would just have to put her trust in him. The cocoon of darkness finally solidified around them and pulled them forward to another place, together they left Traverse Town behind them.

\---

A boy clad in red rushed down the stairs behind the shop, frowning towards the big door in the square. Had someone been there? What was those whisps? He was curious and took a step towards the town square before a squeaky voice broke through his thoughts and pulled him back towards the present.

"Sora!" Donald called to the boy who stared aimlessly towards the Towns gate."The ship's this way!"

"A-yah!" Goofy affirmed patting the boy on the shoulder and walking after Donald.

Sora frowned, as he watched the darkness dissipate. "Y-yeah I'll be right there!" Making his way slowly he watched as the darkness faded away before turning and rushing towards his new companions.

"Remember! The Gummi ship runs on _smiles_!" Donald said again making a really over exaggerated smile - Sora tried to copy it. but the small threads of darkness nagged the back of his mind. He had thought he had seen someone there - someone like his mom. What had happened to his mom anyways? Was she ok? "Sora!" Donald yelled again, snapping the boy's attention back to the duck. " _Smile_!" Sora did so - trying to put his mother to the back of his mind. He had to find Kairi... and Riku.


End file.
